


my plastic vampire fangs thay ON during thex

by bluegyus



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Beomgyu and Taehyun are Mentioned, Choi Soobin is Endearingly Awkward and Whipped, Choi Yeonjun is Confident but Also Whipped, Confessions, Drinking, Halloween Costumes, Huening Kai is a Little Shit, In Public, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegyus/pseuds/bluegyus
Summary: As Yeonjun leans further into him, tilting his head a little to kiss him deeper, Soobin realises something he wishes he could unrealise.His plastic vampire fangs are still in.How he managed to not spit them out yet is impressive but god does he wish they were abandoned somewhere on the sticky floor and being stepped on right now instead of in his mouth while he’s making out with Choi Yeonjun - the boy of his dreams.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 149





	my plastic vampire fangs thay ON during thex

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever txt fic and i can truly say i've fallen down a rabbit hole. they're all just so cool and one of the only things getting me through quarantine atm like head empty only txt thoughts.  
>   
> yeonbin have such an interesting dynamic but while writing this i couldn't stop thinking about how huening kai would fit into the equation and my brain wouldn't stop yelling YEONBINKAI so you might see potential for future yeonbinkai in here if you squint and bc i’m the writer i’m just gonna say it’s canon in this fic verse >3< (but if you’re not into that dont worry bc it’s _very _subtle).  
>   
>  also the title is from [this](https://twitter.com/femaleredhead/status/1316533324949708800?s=20) tweet and i can't lie, it was 99.99% what inspired me to write this lmao.  
>   
> anyway, enjoy!  
>   
> (ﾉ>ω<)ﾉ :｡･:*:･ﾟ’★,｡･:*:･ﾟ’☆__

Soobin wanted to be authentic, he truly did. However here he stands, just outside the door to Yeonjun’s house in the most half-assed tacky vampire costume to ever exist. He’s wearing plastic fangs for god’s sake!

In his defence, exam season was coming to an end and he had been incredibly busy all week working on his final report for his anthropology class while picking up shifts at the cafe he works at. Soobin himself didn’t have to sit any exams for the subjects he chose (and he thanks his past self every day for that moment of enlightenment) but his coworkers, namely Beomgyu, didn’t seem to be in the same boat and he could never turn down a shift when the poor little boy looked 2 seconds from keeling over every time he saw him. (Don’t tell Beomgyu he called him little but come on, he’s tiny!)

So honestly, he doesn’t feel too bad about the fact that he looks like an extra in a B-grade horror film, he’s here and he’s wearing a costume and that’s what counts.

As he walks into the house he realises he’s honestly one of the better dressed people here so far if shirtless dude with “I just came in my pants“ drawn on his stomach in thick black sharpie is anything to go by and _wait what the fuck - is that Yeonjun?_

The said boy seems to have a Soobin radar because seconds later he’s turning around and rushing towards him, people parting the crowd in an attempt to not be bowled over.

“Binnie you made it!” he yells, clutching onto Soobin’s arm and just outright flailing it about. “I’m so happy you’re here, I was worried you were gonna miss out on my sick costume.”

At those words Soobin looks down to get a better look at the atrocity Yeonjun called a costume and although there is a large part of himself losing it over how smooth and toned Yeonjun’s stomach is he can’t help but snort at how much he looks like a cliche frat boy.

“You really went all out didn’t you?” Soobin deadpans trying his best to hide his mirth but just ending up looking fond.

“Fine it was a dare, but do you get it? Because I’m only wearing pants?

“...”

“So I just came in my pants!”

At Yeonjun’s over enthusiastic explanation Soobin just smacks a hand over his forehead and groans, _god, he’s crushing on the biggest idiot._

Said idiot dramatically gasps in offence, steps back from Soobin and for the first time tonight, assesses what he’s actually wearing and a flush rushes across Soobin’s face.

“You have the audacity to judge what I’m wearing when you’re a vampire? Where’s the originality? And oh my god is that a bed sheet?!”

Soobin somehow manages to blush even more, fiddling with his makeshift bed sheet cape in embarrassment but he quickly steels himself and shamelessly changes the subject.

“Where are the drinks?”

At that Yeonjun smiles knowingly and grabs his hand, dragging him over to the kitchen.

The kitchen is stuffy and hot, almost making Soobin forget about the clamminess of Yeonjun’s hand in his (but truthfully how could he ever forget about that).

Yeonjun grabs a drink from the bottom of the vegetable crisper and hands it to him with a wink.

“I hid all of the good drinks, only the best for our Soobinnie.” Yeonjun’s hand leaves his only to pinch his cheek and he smiles his goofy wide smile that never fails to make Soobin’s stomach erupt in butterflies and Soobin tries his best not to blush like an anime girl (at this point he really needs to check if excessive blushing is a health condition or a being around Yeonjun condition).

If he was as brazen as Taehyun he’d probably take the drink Yeonjun had passed him and press it flat against his chest to make him squeal and to gain the upper hand but alas, Soobin is weak to Yeonjun’s charms so he only just manages not to squeal himself at the boy’s hand on his face.

After looking directly into Yeonjun’s eyes for what feels like a long, tension inducing 5 hours (which was really only 5 seconds), Soobin stutters out something about finding Kai and “thank you for the drink” and “oh also I like your shirt” (“I’m not wearing one”) and “ok bye”.

As Soobin is cursing under his breath, making a swift exit from that hot mess of a situation and weaving his way through the crowd, Kai pops up out of nowhere basically ambushing him.

His half-muttered curse turns into a high pitched yell as his arms are suddenly full of the gangly teenager.

“Hyung, you actually came!”

“Jesus, Kai.” Soobin breathes out, before realising what Kai actually said, “And hey! I told you I was coming, you really have no faith in me.”

“Last time you said you were coming with me to a house party you didn't answer your phone and I found you asleep on your couch with a documentary abouts plants playing on the TV.” Kai snickers, his giggling quickly escalating to cackling when he sees the genuine shock on Soobin’s face.

“I didn’t know you visited that night... but fine, I guess you win. Also just so you know, Herb and Yaja aren't going to take care of themselves, I’m just trying to be a good plant dad.” Soobin utters petulantly, because he’s not above being petty when it comes to Kai.

“Aww our cutie Soobinnie and his baby plants, how responsible! Such a good father!” Kai mocks, squishing his cheeks and _really, what a brat._ Instead of Soobin getting flustered like he did with Yeonjun, he just pinches Kai’s cheeks right back and gives him a taste of his own medicine.

“Aww does our little Hueningie want to be taken care of as well? Of course Soobinnie hyung has room to take care of one more baby.”

Some time after they've managed to make an absolute fool of themselves by rubbing their noses together and cooing at each other obnoxiously in the middle of the room, Yeonjun manages to make his presence known by the flash of his phone camera.

“Don’t mind me, just getting some blackmail material.”

At the sound of Yeonjun’s voice, Soobin flinches away from Kai and is left wide-eyed and frozen like a deer in headlights. The flash goes off one more time and Yeonjun laughs at the photo he just took.

“You look just like a scared kitten, ahh you’re so cute!”

Soobin’s brain further shuts down but quickly proceeds to reboot itself when he realises he’s actually talking about Kai, who’s wearing a pair of cat ears on his head. Oh no. He really is cute.

_Wait, what?_

Promptly storing that thought deep in the back of his mind Soobin blurts, “What about me hyung, aren’t I cute too?”

And would you look at that, it seems like Soobin has lost his brain to mouth filter and he hasn’t even taken a sip of his drink.

Soobin’s words don't even seem to faze Yeonjun as he just smiles and says, “Of course you’re cute too, Binnie.”

The mood seems to change between the 3 of them and Soobin can't understand why Kai shoots him a wink at him as he backs away until Yeonjun’s mouth is right at his ear and Soobin promptly can't think.

“Of course you’re cute,” Yeonjun repeats, “but I actually think you’re hotter.”

A shiver runs down Soobin’s spine at his words and he feels like he’s luminescent, like he’s a glow stick and Yeonjun’s whisper crackled through his body and now he’s just _glowing._ Or maybe he feels more like one of those electric mosquito swatters his family would bring with them when they went camping because he’s absolutely fizzing with electricity at the moment. Or maybe he has just lost his mind because he’s comparing himself to a mosquito swatter.

Long story short, hearing those words uttered from Yeonjun’s lips is life changing and Soobin has definitely been standing here in shock for a beat too long because now Yeonjun is looking at him in amusement.

“Wait hyung, did you just say that you think I’m hot?” He manages to cough out and the boy has the nerve to smirk and nod silently. “Wait, how drunk are you?”

“I’ve had one shot, Soobin, I promise I’m not drunk. Is me thinking you’re hot really that hard to believe?” He quirks an eyebrow up at him and ok Soobin is definitely not having a crisis, he’s fine. Truly.

“I think you’re really hot too.” he murmurs, absolutely mortified at the way his voice cracks but then Yeonjun’s eyes are curving up into a smile. He steps forward grabbing his hand for the second time that night and starts dragging him to the hallway where it’s less crowded.

Soobin’s heart rate picks up as Yeonjun just looks at him, his eyes drifting down to his lips and back up with an obvious question as he squeezes the hand he’s holding.  
Even though his intentions are obvious, Soobin is still standing there as if kissing Yeonjun isn’t the only thing on his mind (it is) until Yeonjun says bluntly, “Do you wanna make out?”

And Soobin doesn’t need to be asked twice so he nods, stepping closer to Yeonjun and holding him by his bare waist (that’s right, he’s still _shirtless_ ). Their eyes flicker towards each other in anticipation for just a millisecond before Yeonjun is cupping his face with his hands and leaning in.

The kiss starts out so much softer than Soobin could ever imagine and the blood that runs through Soobin’s body turns golden. His hands clutch tighter around Yeonjun’s waist as Yeonjun's plush lips move against his with the lightest pressure.

As Yeonjun leans further into him tilting his head a little to kiss him deeper Soobin realises something he wishes he could unrealise.

_His plastic vampire fangs are still in._

How he managed to not spit them out already has him floored but god does he wish they were abandoned somewhere on the sticky floor, being stepped on right now instead of in his mouth while he’s making out with Choi Yeonjun - the boy of his dreams.

He honestly thinks about swallowing the thing for a second before logic wins out and he realises a hospital visit isn’t in his best interest any time soon and so he starts thinking about how he can subtly get these fangs out of his mouth but all this thinking is leading to very little action and then it happens.

Yeonjun’s tongue is delving into his mouth and Soobin’s mind clears of all worries for a second because _this_ must be what heaven feels like. He makes an appreciative noise in the back of his throat (a borderline moan) and then suddenly something hard, and very much not the soft velvet of Yeonjun’s tongue, is slipping from his mouth and-

Ok, the fangs are now held between Yeonjun’s teeth.

Soobin’s eyes widen and he automatically goes to apologise, embarrassment clouding his vision and making his cheeks positively _burn_ yet Yeonjun just grabs the fangs from out of his mouth and throws them down the hallway, rolling his eyes fondly before diving right back in to kiss him.

Yeonjun definitely wasn’t lying when he said he wasn’t drunk because the way his tongue licks calculatingly across the back of his teeth is absolutely sinful.

Soobin loses himself to the feeling, his hand wandering up the plane of Yeonjun’s stomach until Yeonjun makes the loveliest sound, a little gasp, and Soobin realises his thumb had just managed to brush across a pert nipple. Now, Yeonjun is the one who looks almost shy and Soobin remembers that they’re in public and _shit, he’s literally feeling Yeonjun up in a hallway of all places_ , but he knows he doesn’t want to stop and by the look in Yeonjun’s eyes he feels the same way so he just pulls him closer, moving his hand to caress the back of his head instead.

Things start getting more and more heated after their lips connect again and after one too many choked off moans and Soobin promptly thinking _fuck I guess I just gave him a hickey_ they separate reluctantly.

Both of them are flushed red with messy hair and swollen lips and _yep, Yeonjun definitely has a hickey_ so there’s no doubt in Soobin’s mind that he just made out with his crush for god knows how long and yet it still feels like a dream. He feels almost euphoric, looking into Yeonjun’s eyes, his thumb absentmindedly stroking his waist as they catch their breaths.

“That was amazing.” Soobin whispers to break the silence and Yeonjun just huffs out a cute little laugh.

“You can say that again.”

“That was amazing.” Soobin repeats and Yeonjun just slaps him against his chest, full on snickering now.

“You’re such a dork, why do I like you?”

 _Oh my god_ , “You like me?”

Yeonjun nods, his eyes betraying just the slightest bit of vulnerability which makes Soobin ache because how could he not like him back, Yeonjun _has_ to know that he's absolutely infatuated with him.

“I like you?” Soobin blurts out in a questioning tone, even though he's never been more sure of something in his life. At the confused look that crosses Yeonjun’s face Soobin abruptly stammers, “No! I mean- I like you! I didn’t mean that as a question I really like you! Like so much, I’ve been crushing on you for so long and- I’ll shut up now.”

Yeonjun manages to keep a straight face for all of 2 seconds before he’s enveloping Soobin into a hug and giggling into his neck and Soobin takes it back, _this_ must be what heaven feels like because he can feel the rumble of Yeonjun’s chest against his and the puff of his breath against his neck as he laughs and he’s just so incredibly enamoured that he doesn’t even know what to do with himself.

“I meant what I said earlier by the way, I do think you’re cute but I still think you’re hotter.”

And really, Soobin is a goner.  
  


.

.

.

“Hyung, are they your fangs from the Halloween party? Why are they on the floor in the middle of the hallway?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are truly appreciated so pls give me some much needed serotonin ( ; ω ; )  
>   
> anyway, i hope you all have a great day/night! also remember to stream blue hour on the 26th!! ♡


End file.
